1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a double-spindle machine tool, comprising a frame; two tool-holder spindles, which have parallel axes of rotation that are disposed at a distance from one another; two work holding fixtures for accommodation of a respective work; devices for displacement of the works relative to the tool-holder spindles.
2. Background Art
Double-spindle machine tools are generally known, for example from WO 2004/067223 A1. A fundamental problem with these double-spindle machine tools resides in that the distance between the axes of rotation of the tool-holder spindles cannot be kept accurately. On the one hand this is due to the fact that the spindles cannot be aligned one in relation to the other with absolute accuracy. On the other hand this is rather substantially caused by the fact that the distance of the tool-holder spindles changes under the action of numerous temperature influences for example by the machine or due to the ambience.